Alleyway Confessions
by SasuSaku4EVR
Summary: “What exactly are you doing Sakura”. “And I could ask you the same thing Sasuke”. “I’m seducing you”. “And precisely why, may I ask?” “Because I think you’re sexy.” Beware of Lemon Adult Content.


**Dreams do come True**

**By SasuSaku4ever**

**The trees blew steadily in the distance; the leaves fell and swirled around her like they were dancing as she stood on her balcony. Accept she couldn't see the exquisite blooming flowers, or the kind children playing in the streets, or any living creature in front of her. She could only see him through her void emerald eyes. His dark black tresses of raven locks were lifted by the wind, his stoic expression of boredom hung on his face, but his eyes were those of the devils, and she loved those very same eyes. For the most peculiar reasons she loved those very eyes that would penetrate her gaze daily, those were the same eyes that looked at her with revulsion every day. Maybe she cherished those eyes ****because**** they noticed her every day. Even though he noticed her as nothing more than an annoyance, he was the only one who noticed her at all! **

_**Oh how wrong you are.**_

**His eyes were blurred, and his thoughts were chaotic. Oh, he was so confused; confused on those mature and dirty ideas of what he could possibly do to her. What would she ****let**** him do to her? For God's sake he was only TWELVE YEARS OLD!! But what mystified him was if these were feelings and thoughts of love or lust, he wasn't sure. The simple image of her passionate yet placid gaze staring at him made his heart pound and his mind go void, and his groin grow. Though he would never admit it in his lifetime, but could he admit to her that he loved her. **

"_**My little cherry blossom, you shall be mine".**_** And with those words left in his mind Sasuke bolted for the door, and ran to Sakura's home. Outside into the empty streets of Konoha.**

**Her light steps shuffled on the dirt path and her beautiful face framed by her bubble-gum pink hair bounced slightly as she walked on by. **

"**Hey there cutie why don't you come with me so we can talk about how beautiful you are." Said the stranger**

**His mouse brown hair was short in a pixie cut on his head, and you could see his silky mane glimmer in the sunlight. Then his miraculous, cobalt eyes sparkled at his newfound prey.**

_**Watch out, stay away. Or you're going to be in trouble.**_

__

__**Suddenly, he snatched her hand and took away its freedom, then he brought her close to him. You could smell his minty-fresh breath, and his hair swaying in the wind. But when you looked into his eyes, a sudden shadow was cast over them. **

**SMACK!!**

"**It's perverts like you who I ****HATE!****" Sakura spat with the most venom ever released from her in her voice.**

"**Now wasn't that a little harsh?" **

**Before she could even comprehend who said those very words, she was instantly transported to a mystifying alleyway, and listened for the familiar voice again. The fair maiden was then pushed against the cold, brick wall behind her. She wanted to scream, but some unexplained phenomena held her voice back. The dim lighting allowed her to see a faint outline of the person's body, but when she gazed upon those scarlet swirls, she immediately knew who it was. Sasuke Uchiha had just pushed her up against a wall, in a desolated alleyway, and was staring intensely into her eyes…. And she thought that was the sexiest thing on Earth! ******** As she wrapped her arms slickly around his neck, a smirk established itself on her face, gradually.**

"**What exactly are you doing Sakura". "And I could ask you the same thing Sasuke". "I'm seducing you". "And precisely why, may I ask?" "Because I think you're sexy."**

**If you were faraway and were for some reason, looking into secluded alleyways. Then you could see a young twelve year couple making-out with the boy's hand exploring the girl's velvety thighs, and steadily making its way up her shirt. After a few minutes of continuous touches and French kisses along the young girl's collar bone. You would also be able to see the young boy capture the young woman into his arms, and carrying her to the Uchiha compound. Where their mad fantasies, and wildest dreams were about to come true, on Sasuke's bed to be exact! **


End file.
